Marrying Mr Perfectionist (ChanBaek)
by BEKUNIES
Summary: Chanyeol berharap calon suaminya bukanlah seseorang seperti Byun Baekhyun, mantan ketua kedisiplinan yang punya tingkat kesempurnaan yang ekstrem. /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/BoysLove/Review?
1. chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **A Cliche Matchmaking**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berparas terlalu tampan yang memiliki senyum yang bisa memamerkan seluruh gigi yang dimilikinya dan tinggi yang tak kalah mengesankannya hingga hampir mengalahkan tinggi tiang jemuran milik ibu kalian itu tengah berjalan dalam kegelapan. Dia berjalan dengan kaki yang menjijit agar suara yang dihasilkan tidak membuat isi dari ruangan itu curiga.

Indera penglihatannya tampak gelisah memerhatikan keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar gelap dan bersyukur karena Tuhan masih membiarkannya hidup kali ini, lagipula ini sudah larut—hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas—maka orang-orang di rumahnya ini sudah terlelap semua.

 **TEK**

Bunyi saklar lampu yang diketik itu bagaikan sebuah bom yang sengaja dilempar tepat di depan wajah tampannya itu. Semua lampu yang terdapat di rumah ini menyala seketika. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit menyipirkan mata besarnya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang berbondong-bondong memaksa retinanya untuk segera menyesuaikan keadaan. Satu bunyi saja sudah terasa bom untuknya, ditambah lagi dua orang paruh baya di depannya saat ini menambah keterkejutannya.

"Bagus sekali, Park Chanyeol." Suara tepuk tangan dari pemilik suara bass—sang ayah—itu bagaikan panggilan malaikat maut untuknya. Dia ketahuan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, Ayah, kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol, si pemuda yang sedang diinterogasi oleh kedua orang tuanya ini, dengan terbata-bata dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, meskipun sulit. Hei, dia sedang dalam masalah saat ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tersenyum selebar kuda dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Matamu masih bagus untuk menanyakan hal bodoh semacam itu,'kan?" sarkas sang ayah yang tentu saja tidak sedang bermain-main. Chanyeol berpikir untuk ke depannya, dia akan mengajari ayahnya itu bagaimana cara untuk berbasa-basi.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah,: lirih Chanyeol sembari menundukan wajah tampannya, merasa bersalah kepada kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Sudah berapa kali kau pulang selarut ini?!" sergah Tuan Park melemparkan segala pertanyaan ke wajah sang anak.

"Itu... aku tadi... hm..." Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya. Seluruh rancangan kata-kata yang sudah dikumpulkannya selama perjalanan pulang tadi tiba-tiba saja sirna begitu saja seperti angin yang membawa debu. Pemuda tampan itu mwnggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Giginya bergemelatuk, menggambarkan seberapa besar kegugupannya saat ini.

"Kau tadi?"

Tuan Park terus mendesak Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, dia membuang muka karena tidak berani menatap wajah kecewa kedua orang tuanya itu, terutama sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja sembari memperhatikan percakapannya dengan sang ayah.

"Itu... aku ada tugas kelompok, Ayah!" Dia memilih alasan klise yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal untuk dijadikan alasan pulang selarut ini. Untuk apa mengerjakan tugas di jam tidur, apalagi tugas kelompok.

"Tugas kelompok atau kau mabuk-mabukan di bar?"

Interogasi sang ayah makin berlanjut. Meskipun, Tuan Park tidak mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Chanyeol tetapi tentu saja aroma dari tubuh Chanyeol jelas-jelas bau alkohol. Mengerti maksud dari pemikiran Tuan Park? Jika iya, baguslah!

"Tentu saja tidak!"— _untuk bagian mabuk-mabukannya_.

"Pada awalnya, ayah ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu tetapi saat melihat tingkahmu yang semakin menjadi, ayah dan ibumu tidak tahan lagi. Kau harus ada yang mengatur dan dapat membuatmu tunduk. Mungkin, kau akan menolak ini tetapi ayah dan ibu melakukannya demi kebaikanmu sendiri!" Baiklah, ayahnya saat ini tengah berbicara tak jelas dan berputar. Chanyeol bukanlah anak ber-IQ tinggi, jadi dia tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan sang ayah.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Jangan berkelit, Ayah!" Chanyeol hampir frustasi melihat sang ayah yang belum kunjung menyambung perkataannya. Karena melihat sang suami terlihat berat unruk menyampaikan hal tersebut, sang ibu pun akhirnya turun tangan dan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol, lalu mengajak sang anak untuk duduk di sofa agar suasana tidak semakin menegangkan.

"Hei, siapa yang kau katakan berkelit, hah?!" Chanyeol melupakan bahwa ayahnya itu tidak suka dikomentari terlebih oleh anaknya sendiri. Dia bisa marah besar, melebihi marahnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan ibu. Seharusnya, ibu dan ayah tidak berjanji pada keluarga mereka dulunya untuk menyatukan kalian, tetapi ibu sudah melihat dia dan ekspektasi ibu padanya begitu besar untuk membuatmu patuh, disiplin, dan tidak berandalan seperti ini." Kini sang ibu yang berbicara ngawur tanpa mengatakan inti dari semua yang dikatakannya.

Di dalam situasi seperti ini, Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menyela dan membiarkan sang ibu berbicara hingga selesai.

"Dia cantik, Chanyeol." Oke, sekarang IQ jongkok Chanyeol dapat menangkap pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun hanya dengan kata 'cantik' dari ibunya.

Sudah dipastikan, itu adalah perjodohan, hal klise yang membosankan.

"Dia luar biasa cerdas, keturunan ayah dan ibu bisa diperbaiki dengan kecerdasannya." Tuan Park menyela. Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan sang ayah. Dia anak satu-satunya dan dia sadar bahwa otaknya yang seharusnya sujud, malah jongkok.

"Dia bisa hamil." Oh ayolah, apa pasal hamil juga perlu diungkit untuk saat ini? Kedua orang tuanya itu harus tahu bahwa dia masih bersekolah jika mereka menginginkan anak dari Chanyeol sekarang.

"Untuk postur tubuhmu yang seperti raksasa ini, dia sepertinya akan sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk olehmu." Kedetailan sang ayah benar-benar membuatnya geleng kepala. Ayahnya itu jika sudah memperhatikan seseorang, dia akan sangat jeli bahkan untuk hal-hal remeh seperti ini.

"Terserah apapun itu, kenalkan saja aku padanya. Ayah sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh menolak apapun yang ayah dan ibu berikan."

"Akhirnya, kau mengerti juga bagaimana cara berterima kasih." Bola mata Chanyeol berotasi malas.

"Baiklah, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu?" Kedua orang tuanya itu saling melempar pandangan. Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum kembali berwajah datar, namun penuh kehororan. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi dia akan mendapati sebuah kabar yang tak baik.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

"Yang harus kau temui nantinya adalah seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama sepertimu." Sudah Chanyeol duga dan tepat sekali dengan ekspektasinya barusan. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrahm sebenarnya senyuman yang hampir saja berganti dengan tangisan.

"Kau tidak harus segera menikahinya, Chanyeol. Kami tahu bahwa kalian juga perlu pendekatan. Kami tidak mau ketika kalian menikah nanti, tidak ada cinta, melainkan kebencian di antara kalian," kata Nyonya Park yang berniat unruk menghibur Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak ada efek apapun padanya.

Tidak ada gadis...

Tidak ada gunung...

Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya setega itu padanya. Chanyeol melihat kedua tapak tangannya dengan nanar, jemarinya melakukan pergerakan menguncup dan mengembang seperti sedang memegang sesuatu tak kasat mata.

"Kalian tega sekali padaku," cicit Chanyeol yang seakan tak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya. Sang ibu juga tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi agar anak mereka itu dapat mengerti keadaan mereka juga.

"Kami sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum kalian ada di dunia ini mau anak yang keluar itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Namun, jika kau mengkhawatirkan tentang keturunan, sudah dikatakan oleh ayahmu tadi bahwa dia bisa hamil dan menghasilkan darah dagingmu sendiri," kata Nyonya Park yang masih tetap menyemangati Chanyeol yang masih saja murung.

"Mau dia bisa hamil atau tidak, tetap saja dia laki-laki, Bu!" tukas Chnyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Demi kebaikan kita, Chanyeol. Kau juga tahu kalau perusahaan ayahmu sedang memerlukan suntikan dana, hanya ayah dari calonmu itu yang mampu menyuntik dana besar yang diperlukan oleh perusahaan kita."

Pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa menolak. Keputusan orang tuanya itu absolut, jika mereka bertanya pendapat pada Chanyeol, itu hanya untuk berbasa-basi ala mereka saja.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, pikirannya melenceng dan memikirkan bagaimana hidup bersama seorang laki-laki yang nantinya akan menjadi suaminya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan olehnya.

"Jika kau tetap tidak menyukainya, kau bisa menceraikannya, tetapi ketika kau berhasil membuatnya mengandung darahmu, cukup sampai di situ saja." Chanyeol menghela napas, perkataan ayahnya itu entah mengapa terdengar kejam sekali di telinganya.

"Oke, sekarang katakan siapa pemuda yang dimaksud oleh kalian?"

Lagi, kedua orang tuanya itu saling berpandangan. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti dengan maksud arti netra kedua orang tuanya itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian senyuman terpatri di bibir ayah dan ibunya.

Pertanda baik atau buruk kah ini? Entahlah, IQ Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menangkap sinyalnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

-o0o-

Chanyeol tdak bisa tidur malam ini, pasahal matanya sudah minta dikatup saat ini. Tetapi, bayang-bayang penasaran tentang laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya mengalahkan rasa kantuknya.

Dia berupaya untuk menutup matanya dan segera tidur, tetapi rasa penasaran yang semakin naik ke ubun-ubunnya tidak bisa membuatnya tenang sama sekali, bahkan jantungnya ikut berdetak tak sesuai irama seharusnya.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Siapa dia?_

Tak ada lagi yang ada dipikirannya selain pertanyaan-pertanyaan di atas.

-o0o-

Karena Chanyeol kurang tidur, dia pun jatuh tertidur, tetapi waktu tidurnya tidak banyak karena dia tidur tepat dua jam sebelum sekolah menutup pagarnya.

Seakan baru saja memejamkan mata, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan segelas air yang jatuh dari langit, mengenai tepat di wajahnya. Tanpa mengulet ataupun memeriksa jam weker di nakas, Chanyeol langsung mendudukan dirinya seraya berteriak.

Untunglah, Chanyeol tahu dahulu siapa yang menyiram wajah tampannya sebelum mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan. Tentu saja yang berani menyiraminya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Hampir saja seluruh air tersebut masuk ke hidungnya kalau saja dia tidak langsung sadar tadi. Sekali lagi, ayahnya itu memang suka hal yang berbau ekstrem.

"Ayah, tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan sedikit berperikemanusiaan?"

"Masih untung ayahmu ini hanya menyiramimu saja! Apa kau tidak melihat sudah jam berapa ini?" Chanyeol sontak teringat kalau hari ini dia masih harus masuk sekolah.

"Yah, setengah jam lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Bagaimana kalau aku mengirim surat izin saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat-buat supaya sang ayah luluh dan mengizinkannya.

"Boleh—" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar, "—jika kau ingin semua kartu kreditmu ayah blokir."

Senyum indah Chanyeol sirna begitu saja. Dengan langkah sembrono, Chanyeol meninggalkan sang ayah ke kamar mandi. Tuan Park yang melihat kelakuan sang anak yang masih saja kekanakan padahal umurnya sudah hampir delapan belas tahun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum maklum.

-o0o-

Chanyeol datang tepat waktu, kali ini dia bisa bernapas lega. Andaikan saja, dia telat lima detik saja, bisa-bisa Pak Kim, gurunya yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan yang tinggi itu akan membuatnya menyikat lantai toilet sekolah.

Namun, sayang seribu sayang, dia memang bisa meloloskan diri dari gerbang iblis, tetapi dia telat memasuki kelas. Itu berarti, dia tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari gerbang setan.

Kelas yang dihuni sebanyak 40 siswa yang di dalamnya termasuk dirinya dan seorang ketua kelas yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun. Angan pernah sekalipun untuk membuatnya marah jika tidak ingin namamu masuk ke dalam _blacklist_ seumur hidupnya. Ketika kau sudah masuk ke kategori tersebut, siap-siap saja sepanjang ketika kau masih bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, kau akan mendapatkan teriakan dan makian darinya, meskipun hanya karena tidak mengikat tali sepatu. Sadis, bukan?

Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap agar orang tuanya tidak pernah memilihkan dirinya seorang suami yang sifatnya seperti Baekhyun. Dia bisa mati berdiri. Lihat saja, baru berdiri di depannya sekarang ini saja rasanya Chanyeol ingin segera melompat dari lantai dua sekolahnya ini.

"Kau terlambat, Park Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Selama hampir tiga tahun ini, dia selalu menghindari Baekhyun untuk segala macam masalah, bahkan untuk berbicara saja Chanyeol tak memiliki banyak keberanan. Dan, sekarang seluruh usahanya utnuk tidak berurusan dengan Baekhyun selama ini berakhir dengan sia-sia

"Engh... guru juga belum datang, Baek. Jadi, aku tidak sepenuhnya terlambat," bela Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol menyesali pembelaan dirinya itu. Bisa saja setelah itu dia akan mendapati kibaran bendera perang dari Baekhyun.

"Kau dengar sendiri bahwa bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi satu menit yang lalu, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan nada tak bersahabatnya. Chanyeol mendesah kesal, hampir saja dia ingin berteriak tepat du depan wajah Baekhyun kalau saja dia tidak mengingat seberapa kejam pemuda berperawakan pendek itu.

"Tolonglah, Baek. Aku hanya terlambat selama satu menit saja." Chanyeol memberikan pengertian kepada Baekhyun supaya sang ketua kelas itu melepaskannya untuk kali ini saja.

"Untuk sekarang, satu menit bagimu memang tidak ada apa-apanya tetapi ketika kau memerlukannya, kau akan merasa bahwa satu menit itu begitu berharga untukmu." Tak terbantah, itu semua adalah fakta. Chanyeol tahu tetapi untuk saat ini bisakah dia berpura-pura tidak tahu? Berbicara di depan kelas seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman, terlebih yang menjadi lawan percakapannya saat ini adalah seorang ketua kelas kelewat perfeksionis.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, Baekhyun, tetapi aku setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dahulu."

"Tidak bisa!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara ketukan sol sepatu yang menyentuh lantai. Itu Pak Song, guru sejarahnya yang terlihat kalem tetapi memiliki temperamental yang buruk. Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan seruan sang ketua kelas, dia memilih untuk menyerobot masuk ke kelas. Namun, tangannya tanpa sadar juga menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, bahkan membimbing pemuda manis itu untuk duduk di bangkunya sendiri, barulah dia berlari ke bangkunya yang persis berada di belakang bangku Baekhyun.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengatakan bahwa kau terlambat kepada Pak Song!" ujar Baekhyun yang kesal karena Chanyeol bersikap kasar dan tak sopan kepadanya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Kali ini saja, tolong maafkan aku, lagipula ini kali pertamanya aku terlambat masuk kelas dengan rentang waktu satu menit saja," pinta Chanyeol dengan nada memohon. Dia tidak pernah memohon semelas ini kepada siapapun, bahka dengan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ketika kau sudah melakukan sesuatu hal sekali dan kau berpikir tidak apa-apa, kau akan mengulanginya!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ini bahkan lebih membuat kepalanya terasa pecah daripada tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Aku tahu dengan segala kesadaranku, maka dari itu—" Kalimat Chanyeol terputus karena Pak Song sudah terlebih dahulu menginjak ke dalam kelas mereka ini.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" salam Pak Song untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini, sementara tangannya sibuk mengelurkan buku dari tas kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, Pak!" sahut anak-anak lainnya sebagai bentuk hormat mereka kepada sang guru.

"Byun Baekhyun," suara Pak Song memanggil sang ketua kelas. Satu hal yang akan ditanyakannya setelah memastikan seluruh murid di kelasnya masuk semua adalah...

"Apa tadi ada yang terlambat?"

Seluruh isi kelas terdiam, mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol satu-satunya murid yang terlambat hari ini. Tetapi mereka hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang biasanya hanya akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Karena dikira tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan tersebut, Pak Song mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Pemuda dengan netra bagaikan sabit itu memejam sebentar, lalu menghela napas bertanya.

"Tidak ada, Pak!"

Satu jawaban yang begitu mengejutkan warga kelas. Janganan satu kelas, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah siap dilempari segala macam sumpah-serapah dari Pak Song juga merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai kalian, ini republish dari wattpad, ya... karena wattpad akhir-akhir ini sering bermasalah, jadi aku berencana akan publish di sini kalau di wattpad belum bisa update cerita, tapi di wattpad aku juga bakalan update kok...**

 **REVIEWNYA KUTUNGGU YA!**


	2. chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **Dear Parents, Why Him?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pelajaran Pak Song usai, Chanyeol beralih ke samping Baekhyun, tetapi sayangnya kehadiran dirinya di sana tidak lebih penting dari buku paket sejarah.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh si pendek itu. Sekali panggil, Baekhyun tetap tidak memindahkan indera penglihatannya kepada seseorang di sampingnya yang terlihat begitu heran dan penasaran dengan alasan dirinya menjawab sebaliknya tadi.

"Baekhyun." Dua kali, Chanyeol sudah jengah melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menganggapnya seolah semilir angin numpang lewat.

"Hei!" Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya ke pipi Baekhyun. Jika saja ada seseorang yang menyenggolnya sedikit saja, dipastikan bibir Chanyeol menempel di pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang memiliki refleks terlalu cepat pun segera mendorong Chanyeol hingga terjerembab di ubin.

"Akh! Kenapa kau mendorongku seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan kekerasan kepadamu!" protes Chanyeol yang tidak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya tadi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun membuat pemuda pemilik netra seindah hazel itu gugup luar biasa.

"K-kau seharusnya menjaga jarakmu!" jawab Baekhyun berupaya menutupi wajah gugupnya dengan wajah dingin yang biasa diperlihatkan pemuda itu sehari-hari.

"Kau juga seharusnya merespon panggilanku!" balas Chanyeol merasa tersinggung karena disalahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Terserah, kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, mengapa-" perkataan Chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Hei, kau tidak memakai kaos kaki?" Chanyeol mengumpati kejelian mata Baekhyun. Seharusnya, dia diam saja dan bersikap tidak ada apa-apa. Pemuda tiang itu berdehem sebentar, lalu berlari dari depan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun berbalik mengejar Chanyeol yang berada di bagian belakang kelas, sementara dia berada di depan kelas.

"Kau tidak mendengarku lagi?"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Kami sedang mengerjakan PR!" kesal Jongdae yang sepertinya sedang menyalin pekerjaan Sohee bersama dengan beberapa teman lainnya.

"Soyu, absen namanya hari ini, dia tidak mengenakan seragam dengan lengkap dan bajunya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana," titah Baekhyun tanpa babibu lagi kepada sekretaris kelas.

Chanyeol menganga, dia sudah kesal dengan titahan dari ketua kelasnya yang kelewat perfeksionis itu, padahal dia kelupaan memakainya saat bergegas tadi dan baru pertama kalinya juga dia tidak menggunakan seragam dengan lengkap.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri!" tuding Chanyeol ikut emosi dan berteriak. Seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam dan menghentikan keributan yang mengakibatkan suara Chanyeol menggema di setiap sudut ruang kelas.

"Kau semena-mena pada orang lain, padahal kau sendiri tidak bisa-" Mata Chanyeol bergerak tak teratur untuk mencari celah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun tetapi pemuda manis dengan temperamen yang buruk itu sungguh sempurna. Sempurna dalam mengenakan seragam, maksudnya.

Chanyeol menyerah mencari celah dari orangnya langsung, maka dia beralih melihat meja Baekhyun yang hanya diisi oleh Baekhyun saja dan di sana...

"Tidak bisa membersihkan meja belajarmu! Penuh dengan buku pelajaran yang berserak, itukah yang kau namakan dengan rapi dan bersih?" Baekhyun ikut melihat meja belajarnya yang kebetulan sekali sangat berserakan hari ini. Dia lupa mengemasinya karena terlalu fokus mengejar Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, dia tidak bisa membantahnya untuk kali ini, dirinya terpojok. Seluruh mata teman-temannya terfokus padanya seolah berkata "Dia kau marahi karena tidak mengenakan kaos kaki, sedangkan kau juga tidak jauh berbeda darinya."

Baekhyun tak terima, lalu membentak ke seluruh teman-temannya, "Apa yang kalian lihat, huh?!" Bentakan itu sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya tak bersahabat tadi tertunduk takut.

Chanyeol ternganga, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan seorang Byun Baekhyun

-o0o-

"Ah, lama sekali," keluh Chanyeol sembari melirik arloji pemberian ibunya saat dia berulang tahun pada tahun lalu. Dia sedang menunggu jemputan mobil dari sang ayah. Sebenarnya, tadi pagi Chanyeol ingin membawa motor kesayangannya saja tetapi ayahnya tiba-tiba menginterupsi dirinya dan menyuruhnya pergi bersama supir.

"Chanyeol." Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, sepertinya bukan menepuk lagi, tabuhan yang benar.

"Sakit, Bodoh!"

"Tsk... Santai, Chan! Kau ini sudah seperti wanita kedatangan tamu saja." Itu Jongin dan Sehun, kopi susunya sekolah mereka yang kalau sudah bersama akan terlihat seperti kembar tak seorangtua. Mereka ini walaupun berada di tingkat satu tahun di bawah Chanyeol, namun keduanya tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya mereka berdua sembari menaiki motor dengan posisi, Jongin yang membawa motor dan Sehun yang tinggal memeluk Jongin. Eh?

"Belum," balas Chanyeol singkat dan tak berenergi.

"Kau ingin pulang bersama kami?" tawar Sehun dengan senyumnya yang membuat mata sabit itu ikut tersenyum, sepertinya Sehun sudah mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang bersemangat sekali memasukkan namanya di buku hitam sekolah tadi.

"Bertiga? Tidak, terima kasih." Chanyeol lebih dulu jalan untuk menunggu jemputannya di luar pagar.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya!" Motor yang dikendarai Jongin beserta Sehun yang berada di belakang pun melesat meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Hun, Jonginnya jangan lupa dipeluk!" teriak Chanyeol tetapi masih didengar oleh Sehun dan dengan polos Sehun mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol melihat Jongin seperti menghindari pelukan Sehun dan itu hanya bisa membuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

Lima menit berikutnya, barulah mobil jemputannya pun berhenti di depannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol memasuki jok belakang mobilnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Tuan muda?" tanya sang supir untuk sekadar berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suaranya yang besar itu, "Tidak, Pak!"

Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol hanya memainkan _game_ yang ada di gawainya itu. Dia tidak menyadari bawah Pak Kim, sebutan untuk supirnya itu, tidak membawanya pulang ke rumah. Dia baru menyadarinya ketika daya isi gawainya hampir saja menyentuh angka nol.

"Pak Kim, kita tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membuka kaca jendela mobil untuk melihat ke luar dengan lebih jelas lagi. Mobil yang ditumpangil olehnya dan dikemudikan oleh Pak Kim itu memasuki sebuah basement yang mana merupakan salah satu bagian dari apartment elit di Seoul.

"Ya, orang tua tuan muda ingin bertemu di sini." Chanyeol berspekulasi bahwa dia akan dipertemukan dengan laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Untuk apa lagi selain itu?

-o0o-

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Saat ini, dia sudah berada di depan pintu dengan nomor plakat '2705'. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, tangannya berubah dingin, kaki dan tangannya bergetar. Ini berlebihan untuk dirasakan olehnya. Dia laki-laki dan tak seharusnya merasa gugup seperti wanita.

Sebelum memencet bel, Chanyeol berdoa dahulu dan berpikir bahwa ini tidak akan memberatkan hidupnya. Bisa saja jika dia tida kunjung menyukai calon yang dimaksud oleh kedua orang tuanya itu, dia akan meminta untuk segera berpisah.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka pun akhirnya terdengar menyambangi pendengaran Chanyeol. Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampilkan sosok ibunya yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Mari masuk!" Nyonya Park langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Chanyeol untuk membawa anak nakalnya itu masuk ke dalam unit apartment yang masih asing diingatannya.

"Ibu, apartment siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol tetapi tidak digubris Nyonya Park yang hanya mampu tersenyum misterius sedari tadi.

Memasuki ruang keluarga, Chanyeol dapat melihat seseorang yang juga berseragam sama sepertinya. Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya, dia hanya melihat punggungnya saja karena pemuda itu berada di double sofa yang memunggungi dirinya.

"Ini dia calon pengantin pria lainnya!" seru Nyonya Park terlihat lebih puas daripada sebelumnya. Sontak saja, seluruh penghuni ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Chanyeol dan ibunya yang terlihat seperti mempromosikan sebuah barang saja.

Pemuda dengan seragam yang sama itu juga berbalik dan mata keduanya pun bertemu, lalu tak lama kemudian sama-sama membesar seperti habis melihat setan lewat.

"Park Chanyeol?!" Pemuda itu hampir saja kehilangan kesopanannya di hadapan para orang tua.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol merosot terduduk di lantai, matanya masih membesar dan mulutnya masih ternganga.

"Kejutan!" seru Tuan Park sembari merentangkan tangannya seolah berkata 'Terimalah, ini hadiahmu!'.

"Ini anakmu, Park?" Lelakinlainnya yang seumur dengan Tuan Park bertanya takjub.

"Tentu saja!" tanpa ragu, Tuan Park menjawabnya.

"Dia begitu tampan! Bukankah begitu, Baekhyun?" Tuan Byun melemparkan pertanyaan ke Baekhyun yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah dijawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," cicit Chanyeol yang untungnya tidak terdengar manusia-manusia yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Di antara sekian banyak laki-laki di dunia ini. Mengapa harus Byun Baekhyun?" cicitnya lagi yang kali ini didengar semuanya karena Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat besar.

"Chanyeol, jaga bicaramu!" peringat Tuan Park pada sang anak karena tidak enak dengan besannya yang tampaknya _speechless_ melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Berdirilah dan sapa calon orang tuamu juga!" Nyonya Park menarik lengan seragam Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tak nyaman kepada keluarga Byun.

"Cepat!" bisik Nyonya Park terkesan seperti mengancam. Karena Chanyeol tidak mau diomeli siang-malam lagi, dia kembali berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya yang lebih keliatan seperti dipaksa.

Keluarga Byun menyenggol anaknya untuk melakukan perkenalan juga.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

-o0o-

Alih-alih kedua orang tua mereka sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beserta bagaimana kelaknya mereka, sementata yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya diam dan saling memandang sinis. Tidak keduanya juga sih, hanya Baekhyun saja yang berperilaku demikian.

"Baekhyun," panggil Nyonya Park yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, Bu?" Bukan tanpa alasan, Baekhyun memanggil calon ibu mertuanya itu dengan sebutan 'Ibu', malah ibu mertuanya itu sendiri yang memintanya untuk dipanggil begitu. Padahal, dia belum berstatus apapun dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus ingat ini," ucap sang ibu mertua sembari membisikan sesuatu. Chanyeol yang hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun, menatap curiga ke arah sang ibu yang membisikan sesuatu ke Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arahnya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ibunya itu memberitahu seluruh perlakuan buruknya ke Baekhyun. Lihat saja wajah Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan seringai samar yang begitu menyeramkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memerhatikan gerak-geriknya di sekolah, Bu!" sahut Baekhyun sembari tersenyum takzim.

Nyonya Park menautkan alis dan bertanya, "Di sekolah saja?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa mengawasinya sepanjang waktu." Nyonya Byun menambahkan tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampaknya belum mengerti maksud empat orang dewasa di sekitar mereka ini.

"Kalian pikir untuk apa kami membelikan kalian apartment elite ini?"

Jangan bilang kalau...

"Kami tinggal di sini?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertanya serentak dan diamini oleh anggukan Tuan Park.

"Berdua?!" Suara calon pasangan kita ini semakin meninggi.

"Ya," keempat orang tua mereka juga tak kalah serentaknya dengan mereka.

"Tidak!" Roman tak enak serta-merta menguar dari kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jika itu soal perjodohan, mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bisa terima tetapi kali ini orang tua mereka meminta lebih-meminta mereka tinggal bersama. Itu ide yang buruk, mau jadi apa apartment sebesar ini.

"Ayah," Chanyeol merosot ke lantai, berlutut pada ayahnya sementara tangannya memegang kedua tangan Tuan Park. "Apapun itu, aku akan menurutimu, asalkan jangan tinggal bersamanya!"

Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun takut-takut. Bisa habis dia nanti jika tinggal bersama mantan ketua kedisiplinan yang punya tingkat kedetailan yang menyeramkan itu.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat kecut dan semakin menyeramkan-menurut Chanyeol-ketika dirinya diperlakukan seolah seperti orang yang jahat oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada bantahan!" seru Tuan Park sembari tersenyum tak enak kepada calon besannya itu. "Maafkan anak saya, Byun!"

Keluarga Byun-terkecuali Baekhyun tentunya-tersenyum maklum. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun juga tahu bagaimana sikap anak laki-laki mereka itu di sekolahnya, mungkin bisa dikatakan serba detail dan kejam. Jangankan di sekolah, di rumah pun begitu adanya.

"Kau bisa mencoba untuk tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Chan, ini juga latihanmu untuk membangun _chemistry_ bersama Baekhyun," bisik Tuan Park tepat di samping daun telinga Chanyeol. Sementara yang dibisiki oleh Tuan Park sibuk mengernyit tak mengerti sekaligus heran sembari berpikir negatif seperti 'apa yang mereka tawarkan kepada ayahku sampai-sampai dia ngebet seperti itu?'.

Yang dapat Chanyeol pastikan, pastilah itu adalah tawaran yang besar, bukan sekadar perjanjian lama saja.

-o0o-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di ambang pintu apartment, sehabis mengantar kedua orang tua mereka yang akn pulang. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol beralibi kepada ayah dan ibunya ingin mengambil pakaian di rumah, alih-alih mengambil pakaian, dia ingin bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya lagi (siapa lagi kalau bukan duo homo sejati yang pulangnya berpelukan berdua di atas motor tersebut). Namun, kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu menjawab kalau pakaian Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya diangkut ke apartment ini. Dan, ith mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu si duo itu.

Untuk informasi saja, sebenarnya yang paling lurus di antara Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun adalah Chanyeol. Hampir seluruh warga sekolah tahu bahwa Sehun dan Jongin tidak selurus Chanyeol alias mereka itu adalah biseksual. Satu informasi mengejutkan lagi adalah Jongin dan Sehun pernah berpacaran selama setahun, cukup lama, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat saja.

Dan, alasan mengapa Chanyeol selalu pulang larut malam dan berbau alkohol itu gara-gara Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka berdua mengajak si lurus Chanyeol pergi ke klub malam yang dikhususkan untuk LGBTQ+. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa menderitanya Chanyeol karena dalam seminggu, Jongin dan Sehun bisa mengajaknya ke sana sebanyak empat kali.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, dirasa-rasa sehari ini nampaknya berat sekali untuknya.

"Apa barusan kau mengeluh?" tanya Baekhyun tak suka dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang lesu.

"Aku tidak mengeluh!" bantah si tinggi itu malah menyalak ke Baekhyun, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Karena sibuk memohon kepada sang ayah, Chanyeol tak memiliki waktu untuk melihat sekitaran.

"Kau tidak mengeluh?! Lalu mengapa kau menghela napasmu itu? Tak suka denganku?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan menghantami telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan balik menatap Baekhyun tajam, "bisakah kau diam? Mengapa kau cerewet sekali?"

Baekhyun tertawa tak percaya, "Apa kau bilang tadi? Cerewet?!" pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya setiap pertambahan kata. Baekhyun melompat ke arah Chanyeol dan menjambak pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Akh! Baekhyun, akan aku laporkan perbuatanmu itu kepada ayah!" gertak Chanyeol niat ingin mengancam tetapi naas, senyum miringlah yang didapatinya.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan dipercayai oleh ayah? Kau atau aku?" senyuman Baekhyun makin memiring. Sia-sia saja digertaki oleh Chanyeol, gertakannya tidak berarti apapun pada Baekhyun. Dilihat dari penampilannya, Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun itu jago sekali akting, bahkan Baekhyun juga pernah masuk ke kelas teater selama dia menjadi ketua kedisiplinan juga.

Karena kehilangan kata-kata, Chanyeol memasuki kamar, bisa mati kutu bila dia berada di sana dan berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun.

-o0o-

Entah karena kelelahan atau faktor yang lainnya, Chanyeol sedang sibuk meringkuk nyaman sendirian di atas ranjang yang besar-mungkin bisa menampung hingga tiga orang-tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Hingga ketukan dari luar terdengar membuatnya tersadar bahwa hari sudah berada di pengujungnya, yang dipastikan sebentar lagi langit akan menjadi gelap total. Ketukan pintu yang awalnya bersahabat itu malah semakin mengeras dan terdengar tidak berperikepintuan.

"Chanyeol!" seru suara dari luar sana, memaksa Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan membuka pintunya, padahal nyawanya belum berkumpul semua.

"Tidak bisakah kau memelankan ketukanmu itu? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, lengannya bertumpu pada bingkai pintu sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya, sementara itu seragam yang belum digantinya awut-awutan.

"Tata krama, bila kau tidak tahu." Alis Baekhyun saling menyatu, air mukanya berubah menjadi risih ketika melihat penampilan urakan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tidur memakai seragam? Jorok sekali! Kau tidak menciuma aroma asam yang berasal dari tubuhmu itu?" Chanyeol baru menyadari dia tertidur masih lengkap dengan seragam. Lalu kepalanya berangsur mencium seragam pada bagian ketiaknya, pemuda itu terkekeh geli, membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas mandi, setelah itu ke meja makan, aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam," kata Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak menggunakan urat lagi ketika berbicara.

Karena Chanyeol tidak bermjnat untuk berdebat lagi, dia menganggukan kepalanya dan menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Baekhyun kembali lagi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam mereka.

Seusai berpakaian rapi dan cukup wangi, Chanyeol ke dapur sembari membawa seragamnya yang kotor. Memasuki dapur, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sedang sibuk mencuci alat memasak yang dipakainya tadi. Beralih ke meja makan, di sana juga sudah ada beberapa masakkan ringan seperti kimchi dan ramen.

"Hanya itu?" celetuk Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk bersuara tetapi tiba-tiba saja pita suaranya malah mengeluarkan suara.

Suara gemercik air keran yang tadinya menyamarkan suara langkah kakinya pun berhenti seketika, juga diikuti dengan berhentinya kesibukan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Engh, baju kotor ini harus aku taruh di mana?" tanya Chanyeol berupaya mengalihkan pembicaraan, bisa mati dia kalau kemarahan Baekhyun berkelanjutan.

"Di balik pintu kamar mandi dekat dapur ini ada keranjang, kau bisa memasukkannya ke sana, besok akan kukirim ke binatu." Suara datar Baekhyun mampu membangunkan rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya.

Kembali dari menaruh seragam yang kotor, Chanyeol bergabung ke meja makan di mana Baekhyun sudah menunggunya-Chanyeol tidak begitu yakin.

Chanyeol kebingungan ingin duduk di mana; jika duduk di samping Baekhyun, yang ada malah dibilang sok dekat; jika dia duduk di depan Baekhyun, nanti malah canggung; jika duduk jauh-jauh, pastilah dikira-

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Duduklah di depanku!" Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen tersebut tepat berseberangan dengan mangkuknya. Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan sisi 'lembut' seorang Byun Baekhyun pun dengan ragu-ragu meletakkan pantatnya di kursi makan yang berada di seberang Baekhyun.

"Maaf, hanya bisa memasak ramen soalnya kulkas masih kosong dan orang tua kita hanya memberikan dua kotak besar kimchi dan beberapa ramen di lemari konter," Baekhyun menjelaskan alasan mengapa hanya ada ramen dan kimchi di meja makan.

Merasa tak enak, Chanyeol pun menunduk dan berkata dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, tetapi karena posisi Baekhyun yang berada tepat di depan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda bermata besar itu.

"Ya, tak apa. Maafkan juga perkataanku tadi, pasti menyakiti hatimu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan itu cukup bisa mengejutkan seorang Park Chanyeol. Sudah dua tahun ini dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun, baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat pemuda berparas manis dan cantik ini tertawa seperti itu. Dan, satu hal lagi, yang memicu tertawanya Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

Bukankah itu keajaiban?

Chanyeol juga baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun-jika dilihat sedekat ini-tampak begitu hangat dan manis sekali, sangat berlawanan dengan Baekhyun yang biasa dia kenal di sekolah mereka.

"Tak apa, aku sudah mengetahui tabiatmu yang blak-blakan itu." Baekhyun masih tersenyum dengan manisnya, dia tidak menyadari Chanyeol sedang sibuk menatapnya kagum-err, bukan kagum seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak sejahat dan seburuk di pikirannya. Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun itu punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan keindahan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng, memukul kepalanya pelan untuk menyingkirkan rasa kagum yang dirasanya mulai berlebihan itu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun bertanya mengapa dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gelengan semata.

Pemuda dengan mata bulat itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya kedua orang tuanya itu memilih Baekhyun sebagai menantu mereka.

Di antara berjuta laki-laki di luar sana, mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus Byun Baekhyun?

-o0o-

Selesai berkutat dengan ramen yang dicampur dengan lobak kimchi tersebut, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama-sama mencuci mangkuk dan gelas yang kotor. Baekhyun yang mencucinya dan Chanyeol yang membilasnya dengan keran air di wastafel.

"Hm, Baek," Chanyeol memanggil ragu, dia tak yakin Baekhyun akan menyukai permintaannya.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawab disela-sela kesibukan mencuci piringnya.

"Aku..." Chanyeol berseru gantung, dia benar-benar takut dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Bisa saja pemuda itu menguncikannya di kamar dan tidak memperbolehkannya keluar dari apartment lagi.

"Kalau berbicara jangan berhenti-berhenti!" peringat Baekhyun dengan suara tegasnya. Mendengar suara Baekhyun berubah tegas seperti itu saja sudah membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut.

"Aku..." Chanyeol berteriak dalam hatinya. _Mengapa sulit sekali berkata 'malam ini aku ingin keluar bersama teman-temanku'_.

Baekhyun memberikan gelas terakhir untuk dibilas oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian, dia bersandar sedikit pada konter sembari melepaskan celemek dan sarung tangan cuci piringnya.

"Hei, berbicaralah yang benar! Apa kau ingin kembali ke Sekolah Dasar lagi?!" Lihatlah, lantaran semakin kesal, Baekhyun kembali ke sosok sarkasmenya.

"Bagaimana dengan kamar?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia meringis kecil. Mengapa dia malah takut kepada Baekhyun.

"Kamar?" Mau tak mau Chanyeol mengangguki Baekhyun. Padahal, bukan perihal itu yang ingin dia tanyakan. Salahkan mulutnya yang mengoceh ke mana-mana.

"Ada apa dengan kamar? Memangnya kau tidak mau sekamar denganku?!" Mata Baekhyun menatapnya tajam seolah-olah akan membelahnya saat itu juga.

"B-bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya saja. Apa salahnya bertanya sih?" cibir Chanyeol sedikit terbata-bata, lalu lanjut menyusun piring-piring tersebut ke rak piring setelah sebelum itu mengelapnya.

Kini wajah interogasi Baekhyun berubah menjadi heran, "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun pergi dari sana dengan bersenandung kecil.

Tepat menghilangnya Baekhyun dari balik dinding, gawai milik Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol yang tengah mengelap tangannya yang basah pun tergesa-gesa mengambil gawainya itu dari saku celana.

Sesuai perkiraanya, Jongin yang meneleponnya.

"Ya?"

 _"Kau bisa keluar malam ini? Tidak enak sekali bila hanya aku dan Sehun saja yang berada di sini, nanti temanku menganggap kami balikan lagi, padahal hanya sahabatan saja!"_

"Bagaimana lagi memangnya? Aku tidak bisa melawannya." Chanyeol meringis lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Membayangkan Baekhyun berubah menjadi iblis lagi saja sudah membuat tulang-tulangnya ngilu.

 _"Melawannya? Siapa? Ayahmu? Bukannya selama ini kau bisa berkelit padanya?"_

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sebenarnya, tetapi sudah dipastikan bahwa Jongin akan menertawakannya setelah itu.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol yang ketampanannya ini tak tertandingi malah akan menikah dengan seorang mantan ketua kedisiplinan yang galak, kejam-tak terlalu sepertinya-, dan memiliki tingkat kedetailan yang tinggi seperti Byun Baekhyun. Yang ada dia dianggap suami takut istri nantinya.

 _"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Kali ini saja, ya?"_

Chanyeol itu orangnya tidak tegaan, tetapi kalau dihadapkan orang seperti Baekhyun, dia tidak akan bisa melawan.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengambil gawai dari tangan Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol memucat, dia takut apa nantinya Baekhyun akan menyampaikan perilah Jongin ini ke ayahnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang membuat Chanyeol pulang larut malam?" tanya Baekhyun yang persis seperti omelan seorang ibu ke teman anaknya yang tidak baik.

 _"Eh, Bibi! Maaf, saya salah sambung!"_ Panggilan itu terputus dan meninggalkan wajah murka Baekhyun.

"Dia memanggilku apa tadi?! Bibi? BIBI?!"

Chanyeol tertawa tertahan, melihat Baekhyun seperti ini sungguh lucu sekali, dia jadi gemas melihat Baekhyun jika sudah seperti itu.

"Lucu sekali," gumam Chanyeol tak tertahan.

"Apanya?"

"Eh?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Berharap kalian suka dengan chapter dua ini :')**


End file.
